Ninja Quest part 2
Ninja Quest Part 2 is the continuation of Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers. Plot When the six Teens are on a journey to find Ninjor to get the six Ranger morphers they're ambushed by his son and several Ninjas, as Rodney is holding them off the others are heading into the temple to get the new powers before its too late for Rodney can the teens get the new powers to fight off Hog and his minions. Story (Part 2) continues where Part 1 left off with Rodney running into the attacking squad of Ninjas, as he's punching and kicking sweeping legs he holds one of them by the arm and looks at the others. "GO GET THE POWERS I'LL HOLD THEM OFF," Rodney shouts to the others as he lift the guys arm up and side kicks him in the stomach and then he spins and kicks another dude in the chest. The others run into the cave, as Aquavore sends out an energy blast and destroys the entrance to the cave as Rodney is in shocked by what happened but keeps fighting the Evil Ninja warriors. In the Cave the teens get up from taking cover and sees the entrance has been sealed. "Come on we've gotta keep moving," Rachel says as she looks at the others. Episode 2: Ninja Quest Part 2 The Teens approach the inside of the temple and look around the place and see Ninjor meditating as Rachel looks at him. "State your reason for being here," Ninjor says as he turns to look at the teens. She walks up to him. "We were told you have the powers we need to combat the evil Hydro Hog," Rachel says as she looks at Ninjor. He looks at her and nods and shows them the six Morphers. "These are your Ninja Morphers," Ninjor says as he looks at the five teens. They each grab the Morphers as Rachel takes the red Morpher to hand to Rodney who's still fighting the Ninja Warriors outside the cave and takes her White Ranger Morpher. "Just say It's Morphin time and you'll become rangers," Ninjor says as he looks at them. Rachel nods and her and the others run to get to Rodney before its too late. Meanwhile outside the cave Rodney is thrown to ground and holds his side as he's soothing in pain and he's on one knee, as Aquavore sends out a energy blast big enough to destroy a whole city but a White energy stream speeds by and grabs him before the beam hits where he was at and explodes as Aquavore and his men look up at the six teens together in Ninja suits. "Ready Guys," Rachel says as she looks at her friends and she holds her Morpher to her side. The others nod and do the same thing. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME," The teens shout and they pressed the buttons on their Morphers. In a volcano Rodney stands there as a stream of fire comes around him and goes around his body and turns into his suit and then his helmet comes in front of him and he grabs it and puts on his head and he poses. On a rock Bradley presses the button on his morpher as it activates he holds out his arms and water splashes up on him and turns into his suit and then the helmet comes around his head and the visor comes onto his helmet. Kendall presses the button her Pink Morpher and then she goes into the trees that are the color of pink and her suit appears on her body and then her helmet comes on her head and the visor appears and she poses. In a wind Alexis presses the button on her Morpher and then holds it out as it glows yellow and the wind shrinks and it's just around her body and turns into her suit and her helmet goes around her head and Visor appears as well and she does a Ninja pose. Underground Aiden presses his Black Ninja Morpher and it glows Black as the dirt from underground comes around him and lands on his body turning into his ranger suit and his helmet appears on his face and he grabs his Sword and puts in the holster on his back and does a ninja pose. Rachel presses her Morpher as it glows white and she leaps into the light and then comes down wearing her suit and then her helmet goes around her head and she grabs her sword and puts it into the holster and does her Ninja pose. And the Rangers do their flips and then land on the ground and turn as Aquavore and his men are shocked by what they're seeing. "What Alien Rangers but how," Aquavore says as he's in shock about what he sees. "With the power of Nature Ninja Ranger Pink," Pink Ranger (Kendall) says as she poses by holding her sword in its holster. "With the Power of Wind Ninja Ranger Yellow," Yellow Ranger (Alexis) says as she poses by holding her sword in its holster. "With the Power of Earth Ninja Ranger Black," Black Ranger (Aiden) says as he poses by holdin his Sword in its holster. "With the Power of Water Ninja Ranger Blue," Blue Ranger (Bradley) says as he poses by holding his Sword in its holster. "With the Power of Fire Ninja Ranger Red," Red Ranger (Rodney) says as he poses by holding his sword in its holster. "With the Power of Light Ninja Ranger White," White Ranger (Rachel) says as she poses with her sword in its holster. "WITH THE POWER OF NATURE AND AQUITAR MIGHTY MORPHIN NINJA RANGERS," The team shout as they pose and the ground explodes behind them. "Get them," Aquavore says to the ninja warriors. The Ninja warriors run towards the Ranger. "Let's go Rangers," White Ranger (Rachel) says as she holds her sword and its holster and the five rangers run towards the Ninja warriors, then she runs into the fight as well. guitar No, we cannot see Who are we, to look to? No, it cannot hear What is to believe in And we keep dreamin' of a world Where all that's good so we were told We need a hero And we keep dreamin' of a time Where good is all that we can find We need a... We need a... Hero No, we cannot tell Who's the one to lead us But you know that we'll be there Waiting for them to find us And we keep dreamin' of a world Where all that's good so we were told We need a hero And we keep dreamin' of a time Where good is all that we can find We need a... We need a... Hero solo solo solo 2 And we keep dreamin' of a world Where all that's good so we were told We need a hero And we keep dreamin' of a time Where good is all that we can find We need a hero And we keep dreamin' of a world Where all that's good so we were told We need a hero And we keep dreamin' of a time Where good is all that we can find We need a... We need a... Hero solo 3 The Ninja Rangers then look at Aquavore. "Your days are numbered Aquavore the Ninja Rangers are here to defend this city from you and your minions with the powers of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Nature, and Light we will defeat you," White Ranger (Rachel) says as she looks at Aquavore. Then Aquavore teleports away. (Ninja Temple) "Great Job you six all of have harnessed the power of Ninja and whenever you need me to help you just call for me and I will be there to help," Ninjor says as he looks at the six teens. They put their hands together. "POWER RANGERS," The six teens shouted as they leap into the air. Cast & Characters Ninja Rangers Villains Monsters Notes Errors Category:Episode Category:Series premiere